Captain America
Born as scrawny Steven Rogers, the man who would eventually become Captain America was originally a scrawny, tiny asthmatic. After being turned away from military service dozens of times, he was recruited by the German-American scientist Abraham Erskine to take part in Project:Rebirth- a test to see if a Super Soldier Serum could be created to give the Allies the edge in World War 2. While working on it, Erskine kept nearly all of his data and numbers in his head, so that the secrets could never fall into the hands of the German enemy. Sadly, this would prove his undoing. While he would live to see his project transform the small Steve Rogers into the powerful Captain America, Erskine would be gunned down by the Nazi Assassin, Heinz Kruger. The Super Soldier Serum granted Captain America enhanced strength, mobility and endurance- putting all of these factors at just above the peak human level. His most iconic piece of equipment is his Shield, which is made of various metals such as Adamantium and Uru, but primarily forged of Vibranium, and as a result is nigh unbreakable, and can bounce from object to object, scoring numerous blows. The Shield is strong enough to give most normal humans a concussion upon impact, and has been shown to deflect blows from Asgard's strongest warriors and the most advanced energy weapons in the galaxy. Thanks to Steve's excellent aim, the Shield is nearly guarenteed to return to him after he throws it, but once he's disarmed he still packs a punch with a powerful set of close quarters combat skills. Captain America is a tactical genius, and is a natural leader as a result- he has been able to win battles against countless foes and impossible odds so many times, that an argument could be made that he is one of, if not the single, greatest military leaders in the Universe. He has a gifted level of intellegence, allowing him to quickly adapt to a situation, though he is not nearly on-par with men like Spider-Man or Iron Man, much less men like Mr. Fantastic. History World War II With Erskine dead, Captain America was a one-of-a-kind, and thus quickly became the source of much attention in the Allied ranks. On the suggestion of Britain's Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, Captain America founded a team called The Invaders to strike at the Nazi Regime. Comprised of Captain America, Namor: The Sub-Mariner, The Human Torch, Toro, Bucky and Union Jack, the Invaders quickly became a devestating force for the Allied army, and various plots like Operation: Overlord were sure to be the death of many men if it wasn't for Cap and his team being on the battlefield. The intervention of the Invaders in the war lead to the Axis to begin its own attempts to create super heroes of their own- creating men like Cap's arch-nemesis Red Skull and Master Man. At one point, the Red Skull was even able to open a portal to Asgard- reminding the Gods that the Germans were descendants of the men that once worshiped them, and begging them to come to their aid in the war. Tricked by this, the God of Thunder himself Thor Odinson charged into battle against the Allied forces, but Captain America was able to talk him down, and convinced him that he had been decieved and that the Nazi's were evil. Thor, angered that he had been tricked, caused massive damage to the Axis forces before returning home to Asgard. He would also lead the Howling Commandos alongside Nick Fury a few times, becoming a hero to the men and a friend of Sgt. Fury. Near the end of the War, Cap and his side-kick, Bucky Barnes, along with the Howling Commandos, lead a raid of HYDRA Castle to bring the Red Skull to justice. The mission was devestating- during the fighting, Baron Zemo had has experiments blow up in his face, melting his hood into his skin, while the Red Skull seemed to escape in a rocket. Cap and Buck were persistant, however, and attempted to hijack the rocket. During the fight, Red Skull and Bucky both appeared to die, and Captain America was cast into the Arctic Ocean where he was frozen solid. Captain America and his side-kick were presumed MIA, and while the nation celebrated their victory over the Nazis and Japan, they also mourned the death of their beloved icon. The American public would go unaware of what had actually happened for over 60 years, and during that time he was ceramoniously awarded the Medal of Honor and given an impressivly elaborate, though empty, grave in Arlington Cemetary. Man Out of Time Decades later, in the early 2000's, the recently formed Avengers found that a recent fight near the Arctic Ocean revealed his still dormant body lost in the ice. Thawing him out, the Avengers were surprised to see that Captain America was still alive! While he struggled for a few years at the prospect that everything he knew was wrong, and all the people he loved had died, Rogers would eventually come to terms with history, and decided to become an Avenger full-time. His natural leadership ability lead to him becoming the de facto leader of the Team without question in only a few months. Leading the Avengers has proven to be a full-time job for Captain America, and while the more jaded American public don't quite love him like they once did, they have accepted him, and he has adapted to the modern world fairly well. He currently leads the Avengers from the top of Avenger's Tower when he's not out in the field fighting crime, and is always willing to help new and upcoming heroes learn the ropes and get in some training. Category:Heroes Category:Humans